


Lubbock vs Silver

by gigathespacehog



Series: Random Battles [2]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, No Plot/Plotless, just fighting, made this for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigathespacehog/pseuds/gigathespacehog
Summary: Night Raid's resident bookstore owner fights the telekinetic hedgehog from the future!
Series: Random Battles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133810
Kudos: 1





	Lubbock vs Silver

The glass of a bookshop shattered as a young man with green hair was thrown through it. A grey anthropomorphic hedgehog jumped after him.

“You’re paying for that!” Lubbock yelled as he got to his feet and got Cross Tail ready.

“I won’t lose!” Silver snapped back as he floated a foot off the ground.

**FIGHT!**

Using his psychokinesis, Silver lifted several rocks and shards of glass around him before throwing them at his opponent!

However, Lubbock used Cross Tail’s strings to slice all the debris apart! He then dashed forward and landed a punch in the Hedgehog’s stomach!

Silver let out a gasp as he was thrown backwards by the blow and into a nearby tree. He quickly caught his breath and got back to his feet. He then summoned a Psychic Knife and launched it at the assassin.

Lubbock quickly dodged to the side to avoid the attack.

“Is that all you-?” Lubbock cut himself off when he saw a barrage of Psychic Knives coming right at him “Oh crud.” He muttered.

Left, right, left, left, right, duck, right, jump, it took everything Lubbock had just to dodge the Psychic attacks Silver was throwing at him.

“Enough!” Lubbock shouted and began whirling the world severing string around him, slicing all the Psychic attacks to pieces.

Silver stopped his onslaught and looked around at all the debris, then he smirked.

Lubbock was confused, until Silver raised his arms and summoned all of the debris and combined them into a giant ball above him. Lubbock’s jaw dropped.

“Meteor Smash!” Silver yelled as he threw it down and it began to roll.

Lubbock screamed before he took off running as fast as he could down the street, with Silver’s attack behind him. Silver then teleported in front of him and began shooting Psychic attacks at him, which Lubbock was barely able to avoid.

After about a minute of this, Lubbock got fed up with this and threw his World Severing String across the street, jumped through a hole he had left in it and got out of the way as the giant ball of debris was sliced apart by the string.

“Not bad.” Silver commented as he hovered in front of the young man.

“Yeah?” Lubbock said as his strings surrounded the hedgehog “How about this?!” and with a movement of his arms, the strings wrapped themselves around Silver’s whole body. “Voilà!”

He barely had time to enjoy his victory, as the strings around Silver glowed green and unwrapped themselves revealing Silver, completely unharmed.

“It’s no use!” he said as he used his powers to wrap the strings around Lubbock instead! Then with a snap of his fingers, the strings sliced Lubbock to pieces. “No one can stop me!” Silver said as he took Cross Tail off of the assassins’ hands and teleported away with it.

**KO!**


End file.
